


Spark @ Lux

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: DevilWolf [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gifset, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Little Shit, Lux (Lucifer TV), M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Older Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Stiles plays the piano, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Peter and Derek show up at Lux to get Stiles back...they meet his new boyfriend, Lucifer, and the devil's watchdog Maze...Getting Stiles to come back won't be easy.





	Spark @ Lux

It was early in the day, so Lux wasn't in full swing. Maze was out doing whatever it is she was doing. Stiles knew better not to ask. Lucifer might be around, he might not be. The devil wasn't one you could keep on a leash. He also quite enjoyed these moments of solitude. Sitting at the piano, playing absentmindedly, he let his mind wander. 

He didn't even notice when the elevator opened, and he paid far less attention to the pair that stepped through. 

"I have to give you far more credit than I originally did," Peter said as he avoided Stiles outright in favor of admiring the venue.

Stiles stopped playing and stood up from his place behind the piano. Derek took a step closer, but Stiles's face must have been something because Derek froze and took a step back. "We're just here to talk."

"Actually." Peter was suddenly next to Stiles, gripping his shoulder, hard, "We're here to listen. Should be an interesting conversation." 

"Oh, I agree." 

Three pairs of eyes all lifted up to see Lucifer descending the stairs with his usual grin. But the usual mirth wasn't in there. He was eying Derek and Peter critically, and his stare settled for Peter's hand on Stiles. Forcing himself between Peter and Stiles, Lucifer ushers Derek and Peter into a booth, he quickly grabs some tumblers and two bottles and forces Stiles to take a seat in the booth. Derek and Peter sat across Lucifer and Stiles in that half moon/ U shaped booth, which didn't give Stiles a chance to run even though he wanted to. But he still kept closer to Lucifer than he did Derek.

Lucifer poured all of them a drink and grabbed his glass with one hand, and reached down to stroke Stiles's cock with the other. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the pair and the air seemed to change. It becomes possessive, jealous, aroused, and primal. 

The devil smirked, "I know what you're thinking, but I can't help myself. It's Armani."

"Luce..."Stiles began, but Lucifer cut him off.

"And besides, it's our thing. Some couples like to hold hands, we like to hold cocks. Weirdly enough it's not as sexual as you think. It _can_ be, of course. From the vibes I get from both of you, you both _know_ how amazing his cock can be. But the cock holding, it's really...a security measure. Keeps us from acting out. And it's reassuring. Maybe a bit possessive. But when my boyfriend's exes come back into his life looking for him, looking like you do...well, I do need to be reassured." 

Stiles cleared his throat. "Luce...can I have a moment with them?" 

"Oh sure, of course," Lucifer said as he leaned back and waited. 

Stiles gave him a pointed look. "Alone?"

Lucifer was about to protest but then his phone rang. "I have a case..." 

"Go. I'll be fine." 

Lucifer glared at the werewolves before he leaned in and stole a filthy kiss from Stiles. He stood, adjusted his jacket, and glared at the wolves again. He was about to leave when Maze came back and he smiled brightly. "MAZE! Thank Dad you're here. Listen. I have to go but you...make sure they don't touch Stiles. In a good way or bad. Get creative if you want."

"Lucifer!" Stiles yelled after him. 

Lucifer just winked at him and blew him a kiss. 

Maze raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. She poured herself a drink before she pulled out one of her demonic knives and stabbed it on the counter to make a point. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Can we get this going? I have a schedule to keep up with." 

"Stiles..." Derek began.

"I just want to make it clear before you ask anything that'll waste our times...I'm not going back. I can't go back."

"And why is that?" Peter asked. 

"Why would he want to leave? He's got everything he wants... _right_...here...it's a never-ending party." Maze drawled out, slightly amused by this, now that she realized what this was. 

"If you're keeping him here..." Derek growled and threatened her. 

"Just come with us, Stiles," Peter said calmly. 

Maze laughed before topping herself off. "Oh he can't leave yet...his end of the bargain hasn't been met." 

"Stiles? What does that mean?" Derek asked him. 

"It means you gotta go...and don't come back. Or there'll be hell to pay." 

 


End file.
